priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Side by Side
Side By Side is a pricing game that is always played for prizes that are between $1,011 and $9,998. Gameplay *Two pairs of digits are stacked on top of each other, with the top ones being moved to one side or the other, and all the contestant had to do to win the prize was to decide which side those numbers belong. For example a correct price can be $1234 or $3412. A correct decision won the prize. Upon winning, the correct price lights up and flashes; if the game is lost, the word "Sorry" lights up followed by the correct price. *The game is very similar in concept to the pricing game Flip Flop and Coming or Going, and is functionally identical to the pricing game Double Prices. History *When the game was first played on May 10, 1994, it received its very first win. *On March 6, 2013, a contestant named Jean-Claude Tourigny won a $20,000 bonus for being the first person on stage to win their pricing game during PCH week. It was played in the second slot. Trivia *The 1st number in the thousands column can start with any number but a "0". However, there can be a 0 as the 3rd number in the price. With this in mind, it is impossible to lose a prize whose 3rd number is a "0". *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 28. International versions of the game *On Mexico's Atínale al Precio, the game was titled "Para Un Lado O Para El Otro" (translated to "On One Side Or the Other"), using the exact same rules as the American version on a replicated version of the American set. *In the UK, a preexisting game called "Side by Side" was featured on the original run with Leslie Crowther and the 1989 revival with Bob Warman. This game was unrelated to the current American version, and was played for two prizes, with a game board using a series of five prices and a slider similar to Make Your Move representing the two prizes which is set at the show's name on the left side of the board at the start of the game and the contestant must move the slider to the two prices he or she believes are the prices of the two prizes, in a similar manner to Bump. The prices are revealed on the slider and if the contestant gets it right, the contestant wins the prizes. On Bruce's Price is Right'', the current American version of Side by Side was featured with identical rules, but with a much larger and colourful set. The current American version was also featured on the Joe Pasquale version, with a similar set from the previous version, but with different colours. Gallery Side By Side 1.jpg Side By Side 2.jpg|Here's a win under Bob Barker's tenure. sidebyside.png Sidebyside2.png|Here's a win under Drew Carey's tenure. Sidebyside3.png|Played at Door #3 Sidebyside4.png|If you see "Sorry" in the display, that means that the game is lost. Price is Right Winner-2.JPG sidebysidehomebase1.jpg|Played near the Home Base sidebysidehomebase2.jpg|Check it out, it was won! Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:1-Prize Games Category:1990s Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 2 Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:Pricing Games by The Big Doors Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Short Play Category:The Player is in Command Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"S" Pricing Games Category:3-Word Pricing Games